sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Tegan Bianco
Name: Tegan Alessandra Bianco Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 Grade: Twelfth 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Creative writing, Art (mostly painting), and daydreaming. Appearance: She holds most of the typical features of a child coming from an Italian heritage; naturally tanned features, and dark eyes that are usually covered by eye-glasses, though all in all this stands in high contrast to her largely darker features she has recently bleached her formally dark hair a light – almost platinum blonde color that goes to mid-waist line, which she usually leaves down at its full length, or up in a messy bun. Standing at a decent 5’6 and weighing a little over 130 pounds, she has curves in all the right places, and gifted with a decent breast size, in fact she’d be the apple of most guys’ eyes around the campus. That would be if she even bothered with her sense of fashion, her clothes could mostly be considered dark -- hair is usually styled in a wavy fashion and pulled back with headbands in an almost unkempt manner, while her body is covered in clothes usually too big for her, consisting of large old fashioned shirts and long skirts, her favorite article of clothing being a large black jacket with fake fur trimmed hood the ends of her sleeves. Biography: If you asked Tegan, if she gathered enough courage to speak, she’d tell you she comes from a overall normal family – though to most looking in, it is anything but normal, and least not normally calm. She’s the middle of five siblings, and older brother and sister, both of whom have moved out, and two younger brothers, who still actively live and cause trouble in their household, the rest of the family being rounded out by her mother, who works at the hospital as an ER nurse, and her father, the typical long-haired American surfer-dude who owns a local surf shop. To further add to already large family are her mother’s parents, her very Italian grandparents who love talking about the ‘old country’ and how this one could never still up the standards of where they came from, the day always ending in a fight with her mother over why she had decided to raise her children in such a country, which over the years they have just learned to nod and listen to whatever they happen to say. Though she comes from a family of loud individuals there is only one way to describe Tegan, quiet… very quiet, something her mother noticed from the time she was little when her brothers and sisters would be running around and playing to together she’d prefer to simply sit in the corner and read a book, or just sit quietly and stare at whatever was happening around her but never joining in. This continued into her schooling years where teachers heavily mentioned the fact she never seemed to want to speak with the other children and in one incident when presented with having to read aloud in front of the class she instead dissolved into tears and didn’t speak for the rest of the day, her parents figured her simply to be shy. Though it was later on in elementary school that she was diagnosed with Selective-Mutism, a disorder that meant she understand speech and was capable for doing such, because she spoke freely with her father and mother but when put in situations like in a school setting, or where she was simply uncomfortable she would literally become unable to speak. This has continued long into her high school career where she doesn’t many friends, only very close ones, because she unable to express herself in most situations, and further hampered by her inability to talk in most given situations – forcing herself only seems to cause a stutter in her speech, which she has grown embarrassed of which only further keeps her from speaking, finding the only true mean of expressing herself is in the form of writing, which she had won a number of awards for though she had never been able to read them thanks to her disorder, but is happy to have this outlet during the school hours so she is able to get out what she is not able to properly explain how everyone else is able to, or how she would like too. In a manner of speaking, beyond her few close friends, it's almost as if she was afraid of her fellow classmates... She has found that writing is almost her way of escaping the disorder, able to express every thought and idea that comes to her on a scrap of paper, her unexpressed thoughts further come out in her painting which could only be explained as a true look into her mind, her painting never making much ‘sense’ to those around her, but her ability to understand them, and that other people are able to see this brings her a sense of joy that she doesn’t get a chance to experience often because of the limits caused from her disorder. She is also an avid movie watcher, usually seeing her at the local cinema whenever something comes out that she thinks would be entertaining, these small things out in the public are few she actually can bring herself to enjoy and not feel so boxed in, almost feeling as if she was actually normal, like everyone else around her. Yet outside of school, and in the comfort of her family, namely that of her father she is completely different from how she acts around school, she smiles, she’s talkative and enjoys talking with her father about the people how come through his shop and the current weather, and how great the waves where or not that day. To Tegan, it makes her feel almost if she was leaving a double life; sometimes wishing she could combine and enjoy the two of halves of her together and enjoy the simple pleasure of one single life. Able to escape the daydream of a world she pretends herself to be in whenever she in the presence of people that are not close to her, a world where she has more than a few friends, where she could actually speak during school, somewhere where she wasn't 'that chick that doesn't ever talk' somewhere where she was actually comfortable with herself. Somewhere where out in the open she wasn't a prisoner to her own mind. Advantages: Speaking truthfully, Tegan doesn’t have a lot of advantages to bring with her into the world of SOTF – expect for maybe begin unable to make a sound, but she’d not strong, fit, she’s in decent shape but it’s nothing out of the average. Disadvantages: If Tegan was an animal, it’s clear she’d be a mouse – she’s timid, easily scared, and this is probably the biggest disadvantage to bring into the game. Begin too scared to move, or the lacking the ability to fight back could very well be what kills her. Designated Number: Female Student no. 15 The above biography is as written by riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Shuriken Conclusions: G15’s weapon is almost fitting, like a ninja, silent but deadly. Well, I’m exaggerating, in her case it’s just silent. Really, G15 is just a big disappointment...mostly because when she dies we won’t even get to hear her scream. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jumped off a cliff Collected Weapons: Shuriken (issued weapon, thrown into ocean) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Tegan began her game at the sea cliffs, where the concept behind Survival of the Fittest and the thought of having to murder her classmates immediately took its toll on her mind. She simply sat along the cliffs for a long while, contemplating what actions she could possibly take in the game, before resigning herself to one simple fact: she just wasn't capable of playing. Rather than stay alive and probably be slaughtered in some vicious and cruel way by a classmate she thought she could trust, Tegan opted to eliminate herself from the game by launching her daypack, and then herself off the face of the cliffs and into the deep water and jagged rocks below. Post-Game Evaluation: Really now, who didn't see that one coming? This poor girl might have been cute as a button, but she had no chance of surviving SOTF. She was simply too weak. She probably did herself a favor by killing herself, because if she'd left it up to someone else I it would've been much more painful. Memorable Quotes: “I’m so sorry…” - Words uttered to the family she would never again see right before Tegan hurled herself from the cliffs. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tegan, in chronological order. V3: *The Thing About Life Is... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tegan Bianco. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students